Baseline data were collected on twenty-four rhesus monkeys and subsequently were divided into treatment groups. Twenty of the monkeys are fed an obesity-inducing diet high in fat and sugar; 10 of these monkeys receive 40 mg resveratrol twice a day, 10 monkeys get a placebo. Four monkeys have remained on a healthy weight stable diet without resveratrol to serve as controls. [unreadable] Monkeys have been monitored regularly and follow up data collections have occurred at 3, 6, and 9 months. [unreadable] Data variables include: body composition, glucose tolerance test, immune function, eye exams, pulse wave velocity, locomotor activity, learning and memory, and blood chemistry.